Take Me Home
by WolfTotem64
Summary: In the year 2012, the apocalypse was predicted.On the 21st of the 12th, the embodiments of the countries had vanished without a trace. Now, in the year 2064, the third world war has begun, and a young spy is sent to Japan to discover the secrets of the enemy, but by doing so, will he discover secrets about himself?
1. Prologue

**Because I get distracted, have the prologue to the story I am planning. **

The world sat around the table.

The atmosphere was tense, no one was willing to break the imposing silence. Each one of them felt it, none of them had long.

The young man with the cheerful face was the first to go. He turned to his brother, the scowling man who was hiding his fear, and smiled for the last time.

His body disappeared before it hit the floor. His brother shed a single tear and his eyes met with those of his old friend, before he followed his brother into the abyss.

The stoic man with slicked back blonde hair, grasped his brothers pale hand, and they left together, leaving nothing but a single iron cross.

The caretaker of the scowling man, and his companion, the man with the golden locks, watched the pale man go.

They closed their eyes and fell asleep, never to awake again.

The gentleman locked eyes with his former younger brother. He tried to speak the apology he had long owed, but was cut short as the light left his jade eyes.

The quiet man, who no one noticed, was seen in his final moments. He smiled softly, before vanishing into nothing.

The calm man and his brother embraced and left as one.

The group of five, held hands and sung a final song.

The sleeping man, now wide awake, made amends with his foe

The frightening man farewelled his friends, and they all watched him go.

The world had died and yet outside.

The world kept moving on.

**Now, as some of you might now, I am currently already working on two crossovers, so apart from this prologue, I probably won't update this until I'm done with them. This prologue will probably be redone before that time, but no promises. I'm just putting this up because I have it on my computer, and I want to make sure I won't lose it o3o**


	2. 1

***should be writing other stories* But I like this one so much~!**

***hits self NO go back to writing your crossover.**

**b-but!**

**Fine you can publish a chapter me.**

**YAY~!**

Leon Kirkland was by no means out of the ordinary.

He was aged 15 and had lived in an apartment in London with his adoptive brother Arthur for most of his life. He had been adopted by the Kirklands at a very young age, he couldn't remember his true parents, but his new family had looked after him well.

Much of his family had moved out as the years went by, and he was stuck with Arthur, the self-proclaimed 'gentleman'

Leon was well known for his unreadable expressions, and his habit of making loud noises and purchasing firecrackers from the local black market and setting them off in his apartment , much to the annoyance of one Arthur Kirkland, who despised loud noises as they interrupted his reading.

Despite their quarrels, the two brothers got along reasonably well, and had managed not to kill each other in the last couples of years.

They had lived alone together at would could be defined as 'happily' for one year.

Then Japan declared war on China

They lost contact with their siblings across the globe, and were stranded in an isolated England, as France and Norway had allied themselves with Japan, their navy cutting off the island nation from the rest of the world.

China at this stage was a mess, Japan had taken Manchuria, just as it had done in the second world war, with surprising speed, crippling the unprepared country.

From the weak transmissions, they heard that the a few of the Southern United States had been overrun by Mexico.

When Arthur heard that, he locked himself in his room and refused to come out for the rest of the day. Their step-cousin Alfred, who, though he may deny it, was very close to Arthur, lived in the states.

There was no news for another week then, and the people of London slowly began to panic.

Arthur signed up with the army. Promising to return, he bid farewell to an almost tearful Leon, leaving him in the care of Allistor Kirkland, who had managed to get to London from Scotland, his left leg wounded terribly from a shell lobbed into his trench.

He was the only one to survive from the 15 wounded by the shell.

Arthur spun on his heel and left as soon as he was sure Leon was safe.

Leon didn't see him for another year.

When he did, Arthur was a general, working night after night to find a way through enemy lines, and to attack from the inside.

Espionage, that was the word Arthur used when he trudged through the doorway, covered with new scars, with dark circles under his eyes.

It didn't take long for Leon to make his decision.

He signed up the next day with the army, disguising his age, as he was only 14, one year under the minimum age limit.

He trained for a year, honing his skills, studying what information they could gather on the Japanese army and their traditions, as well as the basic geography and history of China.

The day after his 15th birthday, they called him in to do his duty.

He, along with two other boy, both around two years older than him, would go into China, and infiltrate the Japanese army, disguised as Chinese citizens, forced into joining the Japanese army.

Getting out of the country was hard. One of the boys was killed as they fled into Germany on a speedboat. The Germans, who were currently neutral, but edging towards joining America, China, and Russia, along with England and most of the Commonwealth excluding India, allowed them safe passage through their land.

The final stretch of the path to China was enduring a Russian winter, traveling with only a few layers of clothing. They made it too the Russo-China border, however the other boy died of frostbite, leaving Leon alone in an unfamiliar country.

He was nervous, how could he not be? But there was a part of him that wanted him to come to China, needed him to take this path to reach somewhere.

Because, Leon Kirkland had never been to China, but somewhere, he felt it.

China would lead him home.

To most, Leon Kirkland is by no means an extraordinary boy.

He is just a fifteen year old on the battlefront.

But in reality

He's a lost child, just wanting to find home.

**Alright explanation time. You'd think that by this time technology would've gone YAY LET'S BE AWESOME~! But it hasn't. Without the guidance of the countries, technological advance has come to a grinding halt…**

**Yeah, so this chapter's more like a prologue than the other one, but oh well, I hope you guys like it :T**


End file.
